Simple Words
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Rush distracts David from his work…without even being there. ::Rush/David drabble::


**Title:** Simple Words

**Fandom:** Last Remnant

**Summary: **Rush distracts David from his work…without even being there.

**Pairing:** Rush/David

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 712

**AN: **Um, first attempt at this pairing and this fandom. Don't hurt me?

* * *

Lifting his head from his paperwork when he heard the door to his office open without so much as a knock, David was greeted by the sight of Rush casually making his way over to his desk. He shook his head, but smiled nonetheless. Only Rush would enter his office unannounced. Not that it bothered David too much. Seeing the other man was a nice, if temporary, distraction from the tediousness of his paperwork.

"Ah, Rush," David greeted. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Nah, nothing's wrong," Rush replied casually, waving a wad of paperwork in his hand. "Emmy's busy, so I'm just the delivery boy."

David felt his smile tighten as he ran his gaze over yet more paperwork for him to contend with. It felt never ending.

"Thank you, Rush," David said, pushing his irritation aside, not wanting to concern the other man. But from Rush's raised eyebrow, he didn't exactly succeed.

"You working too hard, man," Rush said simply as he placed the papers on a vacant part of David's desk. There was obvious concern, tinged with disapproval, on the younger man's face. "Do this stack next and then have a break, kay? Don't make me come back in here."

David gave a light, but somewhat tired laugh. Being with Rush, even just for a moment, always made him feel better.

After reassuring Rush that he would take a break soon, David returned to his tedious paperwork. And, just as Rush had suggested, David soon began to work through the stack of paperwork that Rush himself hand delivered.

But there was something…odd about these papers. It wasn't the content itself that made David furrow his brow together in confusion. No, it was that there was a light, pencil underline under random letters. Not words, but single letters. And flipping through the other paperwork he soon noticed that there was underlined letters on every page.

How strange.

Determined to get to the bottom of it, David grabbed a piece of blank paper and a writing utensil. Carefully running his gaze over each page, he jotted down the letters that were underlined. And there were quite a few of them.

Finally, after reaching the final document, David felt as if he had all the underlined letters written down. Now it was time for him to link the letters together to make words. It didn't take him very long at all.

And it brought a warm smile to his lips.

_Hey Dave, take a break, love ya lots, Rush_

David shook his head lightly, a form of a chuckle bubbling in his chest. Obviously it was from Rush. He didn't need to 'sign' his name at the end. The message was short, simple, and so totally what Rush would say. But what really made him melt was the realisation that Rush would have had spent a certain amount of time to underline each letter. It was completely endearing and utterly romantic. The little hunt distracted him from work, from his worries and concerns.

And it was rather fun, if David was to be truthful. Carefully scanning each page for the light underline, making sure he didn't miss any, trying to mentally link up the letters in his head. He hadn't felt such anticipation for a long time.

Well, perhaps it was time for him to have a break.

"Is something wrong, Lord David?" Emmy asked him as he stepped out of his office.

"Just taking a much needed break," David informed her, too busy glancing up and down the grand corridor as he mused to himself where Rush could be, totally missing the slight upturn of Emmy's lips.

"Of course, my Lord."

It seemed that Rush's plan worked perfectly. Who knew a reckless man like him could be romantic? Completely his idea. But now it was time for her to play her part in his scheme. It was a small part, but significant nonetheless.

"My Lord, if you're looking for master Rush, I believe he went in the direction of the garden."

As Lord David thanked her sincerely, Emmy had to wait until her Lord was completely out of hearing range before she allowed herself a small chuckle. It was certain that Lord David will be in a brighter mood tomorrow.

* * *

**AN:** Please comment~ :3


End file.
